Almost Eden
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: After getting married Evelyn and Steve head off to private tropical island in South Pacific. It is a sequel to Old fashioned ideal, Project Destiny, prequel to Trick or Treat and Close your eyes. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

It had been whirlwind of romance for Evelyn and Steve. It was hard to believe just a few months ago they did not know one another. Ever since that fateful day where they ran into each other quite literally and the attack on New York happened throwing them right back into each other paths. The lost of Phil Coulson, man who was so much like brother to Evelyn. Steve stood by her side through it all and the drama of Project Destiny and trying to find out who she was really and finding her father along the way, who now she could picture this day without him.

And now, it was their wedding day and it was happiest moment of either of their lives. The one thing that seem be constant was their feeling for each other. It was easy to say they could not picture life with the other. It August the tenth 2012, their wedding took place in Stark Tower at 4 p.m. Now, at seven pm, the reception for the wedding was in full swing.

* * *

><p>The reception was held in the floor down from the ceremony sight in Stark Tower. Tony had outdone himself. It looked like a step back in time right into the forties or fifties. There was live band playing music from the likes Bobby Darin, Frank Sinatra, Perry Como, Dean Martin and many other classic singers.<p>

Evelyn and Steve sat at the sweetheart table in their wedding reception hours after saying i do. She had a huge smile on her face as they finished the meal. She looked over to him with smile as picked up her hand and kissed it for the first time as married couple. She leaned over and kissed his cheek cuddling closer to him; he smiled brightly and cuddled her running his hands down her arms. He kissed her because he couldn't, not do so. They pulled away and stared into each other eyes getting completely lost.

"I think it time for some toasts. Maid honor first after all ladies first."

Natasha walked over the stage grabbing the microphone. She looked over to Steve and Evelyn who looked so much in love. She smiled at them.

"I truly know both of them. Evelyn has such a good friend to me over the years. I have never seen her happier than when she is with Steve. The light in her eyes when I first saw them together I will never forget. And when she was hurt Steve would not leave her side for world. I knew they loved each other than and there. Her eyes light up when he walks into the room. And Steve; I may not have known you long but the man came to know I could not imagine a better man. He is true gentleman. He is sweet and kind but still serious and strong. He is the closest thing to the white knight that all little girl dream about. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and love, to the bride and groom." Natasha said

Evelyn smiled at Natasha with happy tears in her eyes. She looked over to Steve; he started to rub over her knuckles as he nodded his head to Natasha and Evelyn kissed their join hands and cuddled into him. Tony walked over to Natasha. Steve nearly groaned when Tony took the microphone; Evelyn reached up and rubbed his jaw. He looked down at her giving her a small kiss.

"I have not known either of them for an overly long time. I first met Evelyn when she came up to penthouse with Phil. I liked her then and there. She was willing to play and joke but still be serious when she needed to be. Then I met Cap, I admit me and him have never seen completely eye to eye. But the moment I saw them together, I knew they were perfect for each other. I mean Cap was literally on ice for sixty some odd years just to meet the woman of his dreams in crisis, who just happens to be born in the fifties. I truly could not think of a more deserve couple exists. To Dolly and Cap may your years be blessed."

Tony took a drink of his champagne. Steve shook his head but smiled over to Tony. Evelyn leaned over and kissed his cheek again. Her eyes were light up with so much love. A three tiered white cake was wheeled into the center of the dance floor. There were white fondant roses cover the top and down the sides.

"It's time to cut the cake."

Steve stood up kissed up her head before, offering her arm. They walked to the center of the dance floor. They stood near the cake taking the knife with joined hands. They cut a piece of cake and put it on a little plate. Evelyn took a small piece of the cake as did Steve. Evelyn fed him the small piece of cake sweetly; before, lean up to kiss him softly. Steve fed her a piece of the cake then kissed her softly removing trace of the icing from her lips. Her hands went arm to back of his neck. There were a few cat calls as their sweet kiss turn more passionate; they pulled away blushing and smiling resting their forehead against each others. They walked back over to the sweetheart table every so often they gave each other little kisses as the cake as distributed to the guest.

* * *

><p>"Now it time for the lovely couple first dance." The band leader said.<p>

Evelyn and Steve looked at each other. Steve stood up and offered her his arm. She instantly took it. He led them on to the dance floor. The band started to play "It's impossible" by Perry Como. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a little smile as he placed his hand on her waist. She moved closer to him laying her head on his chest while he started to rub her lower back. They started to sway with the beat of the music. She looked up with him with happy tears in her eyes. He kissed her cheeks were the tears were falling. Before, he sweetly kissed her softly. They were lost in moment and each other face, to them there was no one else in the world.

James stood by the dance floor watching his baby girl with tears in his eyes as he watched Evelyn and Steve dance. Tony stood near him with Pepper by his side. Steve and Evelyn turned so James, Tony and Pepper could see their faces. They both had serene smile on their faces.

"It's fitting song isn't it Mr. Stark?" James said softly.

Tony looked over to Evelyn father that he met the night before. He tilted his head to and thought about James and what he must be feeling. Pepper rubbed Tony's shoulders.

"Yeah, call me Tony" Tony said with smile.

The song ended, the dance floor filled up. Steve and Evelyn slowly made their way over to her face. They both had such happiness on their face. Steve kissed her forehead as she leaned into his him. After a few songs the band leader stopped again.

"It time for the father daughter dance. We invite all fathers to dance with their daughters as our lovely bride dances with her father."

James offered Evelyn his arm. She smiled over to Steve before taking her father arm. James took her hand in his as they reached the center of the dance floor. The music started to play Heartland's "I loved her first". Evelyn looked up at him with tears in her eyes. James had the same tear in his. He kissed her forehead and started to slow dance. Steve eyes locked on them as they danced together. Jacob was carrying and dancing with Victoria. When the song ended James kissed her cheek before walking her back to Steve. James removed a few of her tears that still linger on her face.

"All right we want all the single ladies to come to center of the dance floor." The Band leader said.

Evelyn grabbed her bouquet and headed out to the dance floor. Steve nearly choked on his drink when Pepper caught the bouquet. The look on Tony's face was priceless. Steve patted Tony on his shoulder as did Clint. A chair was brought to the center of the dance floor. Tony and Clint pushed Steve out there. Evelyn sat down blushing; Steve, who was blushing as well, got down on his knees in front of her. He looked at all the single men in the room before he lifted the dress and started to kiss her leg as he removed the garter from her up thigh. Evelyn blushed even more as Tony and Clint started to let out cat calls the longer Steve was under her dress. Steve removed garter with his teeth. There was wolf whistle which Steve and Evelyn both knew came from Tony. Steve flung the garter at the men before pulled her to her feet and lock lips with her in passionate kiss. The garter landed on Tony's head.

"Looks like we have the next couple to marry" Clint laughed.

That caused Evelyn to giggle and Steve laugh. Tony and Pepper came to the dance floor to dance as was tradition. Steve and Evelyn were cuddling wrapped in each other arms looking at everyone dancing and having fun. Steve leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here, Mrs. Rogers?"

"Thought you never asked, Captain Rogers"

Evelyn smiled up at him; Steve gave her his boyish grin before lifting her up into his arms started to carry her through the reception space. He nodded to Tony as they walked through the space. Once at the elevator; she was giggling while he pushed the button to their floor. She started to kiss his neck finding the spot that made him groan as the elevator door opened.

* * *

><p>They head down the hall to the apartment; she opened the door because he was not set her down. They moved into the apartment; Steve kicked door shut while they walked into the bedroom of the apartment and sat her down on the bed; she pulled him down on top of her kissing him passionately. He pulled away from her to take off the top of his military uniform but not getting far because she sat up reaching up to his chest. His hands traveled to the back of the dress running down her spine and she shuddered as he started to unbutton the top of the dress.<p>

"How many buttons are there?" Steve growled

"A lot of them are decorative there is a zipper; Captain." Evelyn said with giggle to her voice.

"Oh, really Mrs. Rogers."

Steve found the zipper quickly and unzipped back of the dress. She pulled her arms out of her dress so it fell to her waist. Steve eyes went wide as took in the white lace strapless bra and pulled her to her feet; their lips met in passionate kiss. The moment she stood up the rest of the dress pooled at her feet; leaving her in bra and panties with rhinestones on her butt spelling out Mrs. Rogers. Her hands of their own accord started to unbutton his shirt. He quickly removed the shirt, letting her hands explore his chest. Her nails scratch down his chest as he removed her bra; threw it across the bedroom. She pulled away from their passion filled kiss with little gasp. Her lips were bright red and slightly swollen. There was desire and love in both of their eyes as they took in each other appearance.

Steve lifted her back onto the bed; kneel over her while her hands were locked around his neck. He smiled down at her as he started to knead her breast as his lips moved up her neck to her ears. His hands traveled up her body to remove the earring from both ears then kissing down her neck to remove the pearl necklace. When he did that he quickly found a spot on her neck that made her moan his name loud; he smiled into her neck and continued to kiss her there as he started to pull the pins that held her hair in place. After her hair spill on the pillow, Steve placed the pins, earrings and necklace on the nightstand. He looked down her with huge smile on his face and started to kiss down her body, stopping at her breast. He started to pay extra attention to one of them, kissing the curve of them before taking the nipple into his mouth; while his other hand kneaded its twin. All the while, she gasps and let out little breathing noise which just egged him on. He pulled away from it looking up at her with smile on his face before started to work the twin which caused her hands to tangle in his short hair. She let out moans and little screams as he worked the twin to same heighten point. Then he started to kiss down her stomach as he caressed her sides while she shuddered and let out little breathy sounds and her hands tried to pull him closer to her.

Steve stopped for a moment at the waistline of her panties and looked up with grin on his face. Her face was flushed and she was panting she rotated her hips trying to get closer to peek and to him. That was when he took one of her legs in his hand and started to kiss down it until he got to her ankle were her shoes were still on; kissing her ankle as he remove her shoe, then did the same with other. She leaned up and pulled him back down into passionate kiss. When they pulled away from their passion filled kiss they were both breathless. He got to his knees as her hands traveled to his pants to start remove them while his hands traveled down her body to her hips and started to remove her panties. He pulled away standing up to remove his shoes and pants as he pulled the panties off her body exposing her completely to his gaze the heat in his body just sky rocketed as he took in every curve as mark everything. This goddess was his and his alone and he planned to worship her for as long as he could. He lifted the panties when he noticed a sparkle to them and held up the white lace it read Mrs. Rogers. At that moment a grin spread across his face as desire to claim and make her his filled his mind, shedding his last layer of clothes. He got back up on the bed he cover her body inter locking his hands with hers as he made their bodies become one. Soon they were groaning and moaning as pace of their lovemaking increased. Her hands crawled his back as his mouth was sucked and nibbled on her neck and collar bones leaving behind large love bits. Steve started to kiss up her neck to her mouth when he could feel completion of their love coming. His mouth captured her scream as she cross the peek with him following not far behind her. Their kissed ended as he let his head be cradled in valley of breasts listen to her rapid heartbeat come back down. They were both quite content to stay locked in each other embrace. Steve rolled them so she was cradled on his chest then slowly removing himself from her as she let out a little moan at the lost before, kissing his chest while he pulled the sheet over them let get a little rest after their first time as married couple.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Steve and Evelyn were cuddled up in the bed still basking in afterglow of their lovemaking. He kissed her forehead before starting to get up. Evelyn gave him an odd look as she pulled the sheet around her body. He quickly pulled on boxers and looked back to her with smile on his.<p>

"We have plane to catch Mrs. Rogers"

Evelyn walked over to him pressing her breast into his back. He groaned as his body reacted to her being so close and nude.

"Oh really, where to Captain." Evelyn said coyly in his ear.

"It's a surprise."

Evelyn leaned up and kissed him as she walked into bathroom. She leaned out the door after turned the shower on.

"Do you want to join me?" Evelyn said coyly.

* * *

><p>Steve turned and smiled at her and walked into the bathroom. The steam already started to fill the room. Evelyn was already in the shower the water falling over her body. Steve shed this boxer and got into the shower as he did, his arms came around her pulling her back so her butt was cradled in his pelvis. She pushed her hip backward causing him to groan as the blood rushed right back to his sex. He brought his mouth to the spot the made her scream his name and started to bite and suck on the spot. She broke out of his grasp and turned in his arms; her lips met his in passionate, so what lust filled kiss as she hopped up wrapping her legs around his hip that brought her core right next to his sex. His eyes locked with hers eyes as he joined their bodies again. Her eyes went wide and moaned rest her head on his neck kissing him. He turned and pushed her back into the wall as he increase the pace of their lovemaking. The water sprayed on his back as her arms locked around his neck. Soon they were nearing the peak. The sounds coming from them increase as it came closer. Evelyn lifted her head locking eyes with him. He locked their mouth together as they cross the peak together.<p>

* * *

><p>A little while later they came out of the shower both wrapped in towels. Evelyn walked into the walk-in closet, grabbing white sundress with scoop neckline; it was comfortable and light. She grabbed a pair of flats putting them on as she walked out of the closet where Steve had pulled on one of his button down shirts and khakis. He was put on his shoes when she walked out dressed. She looked in mirror; trying to tame her hair into neat pony tail then looked at her neck and noticed large love bit there.<p>

Evelyn turned her head and looked at him shaking her head. He snaked his arm around her; smiling. She giggled as he kissed her neck again as he started to lead her out the apartment with her down to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Happy met them on the ground floor with a huge smile on his face as he opened the limo door.<p>

"Congratulation Captain and Mrs. Rogers" Happy said.

Evelyn kissed his cheek before getting into the limo. From the limo she hooked her fingers and beacon Steve into the limo. Steve shook his head before climbing into the limo. Before, Happy shut the door Steve turned.

"Thank you Harold."

Happy noticed that Evelyn hands were back around Steve's middle. He laughed as he shut door and walked over to the driver door.

* * *

><p>Once at the airport, Happy pulled to stop and got out. He walked over to back door. Steve got out of the car he had new love bit on his neck. He reached inside to help Evelyn out. Happy could not help but smile at them as he got their bags out of the limo. The air crew of Stark Industry jet came to take them inside.<p>

Steve quickly picked her up as head for the stairs of the jet. She let out a little squeal as he picked her up and started to carry her up the jet steps. They were like to teenagers they could not keep their hands off each other. They were so happy; it was easy to see it, it was in their looks at each other. Happy shook his head as he watched them. His hand on his chin; all the while think about them while he hoped that Tony and Pepper felt that kind of happiness soon. He smiled and walked back to the driver side door get inside as the jet door closed.

* * *

><p>Inside the jet there was champagne chilled and fruit some dipped in chocolate along with note. Steve sat Evelyn down on a chair and he came to sit next to her. She brought a chocolate dipped strawberry to her mouth and gave him a coy smile as she bit into the strawberry. Steve shook his head at her antics pouring them both a drink of champagne. He picked up the note as he handed her the flute of champagne. She cuddled up to him as took a drink of the champagne as read the note.<p>

"Who is it from?" Evelyn asked.

"Tony"

"What does it say?"

"Cap and Dolly, Enjoy the jet please anything you want you can have, the staff knows this. The champagne is very good. Enjoy the honeymoon wherever it may be at. I tried to find out where it is going to be, so kill me. They would not tell me. I'm excepting details when you get back. I will oversee the house work at your new house. It should be nearly done by the time you get back. Have fun but please do me one thing… Please… Please don't join the mile high club on my jet. I don't need mental pictures of you two every time fly in my jet. Congrats, your friend Tony"

Evelyn took a drink of her champagne. She was blushing and not looking at Steve as he sat the note down on the table. He looked back to her she was as red as parts of his uniform. She was looking anywhere but at Steve. He gently brought her face to look at him.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Tony is unbelievable"

"What did he do now? The note was very sweet and nice. Although I do wonder what is the mile high club. You know I'm not one to kiss and tell baby."

Evelyn kissed him sweetly. Steve wrapped his arm around her protectively as the jet took off. She looked at him knowing that she should tell him.

"Steve the mile high club… is"

"Is what baby?"

"Having sex in airplane, you know a mile up in air."

Steve turned even redder than her. He rubbed her shoulders as mental images of them in airplane making love. He shook his head not one of them looked at all pleasant. He kissed the top of her head just content to have him in arms and knowing for the next two weeks they had nothing to worry about; just each other.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Evelyn and Steve were on the beach relaxing in the morning sun; both of them were sun kissed. He was dressed in dark blue swim trunks while she was in a turquoise bikini top with low rise bottom with white polka dots on the top and bottom. She was cuddled into his chiseled torso, under the shade of a palm tree. She leaned over and kissed him passionately. It was a kiss that promised more was to come. Steve's arms travel around her pulling her closer to him but before he could do so; she got up and ran away from him playfully. She was laughing and giggling as he playfully growled at her.<p>

"Catch me if you can Captain" Evelyn said playfully.

Steve laughed for a moment before get to his feet and taking off after her. She let out a little squeak as he started to run after her. She ran fast but was no match for Steve. He caught in matter of seconds and picked her up into a fireman carry. Her hands playfully pound on his back as he carried her towards the water.

"Caught ya, Mrs. Rogers" Steve laughed

"Steven put me down"

Steve waded into his waist into the warm sea water. He flipped her down into his arms like a bride. She let out a loud squeal as he did that and clutched his neck look up at him as acted like he was going to drop her.

"You wouldn't" Evelyn growled

Steve looked down at her with playful look on his face as she tilted her head up. He lowered his head kissing her passionately. Her hands tangled in his hair. She pulled him closer and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away their lungs were crying out for air. He rested his head against hers grinning. A suddenly wave knocked into them cause them to tumble into the sea. They come up laughing. She playful splashes him before attempt to swim away from him. He in turn swam after her grabbing her by the waist. He playfully bit and started to kiss her pulse point in her neck. She let out a little squeak that turned to moan, when her body reacted to him actions. He picked her up, carrying her to the water edge before sitting down with her cradled in his lap. She started relaxed into his arms getting him to let his guard down for a moment. That was when she turned and pushed on his shoulder playfully but hard enough so his shoulders to hit the sand. She arched her body so she was over him with the sun in the background like a mermaid. She leaned down and kissed him hard. The surf slashed over her shoulders. She pulled away with laugh. Steve flipped her under him. He smiled down at her before kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

They stayed on the beach until it was nearly noon and her stomach started to rumble. Steve laughed as he got up and stuck his hand out to help her up to her feet. She cuddled into his side as they walked back villa. They stop by the tree; where they were sitting at earlier, picking up the towels and her wrap.

* * *

><p>Later they sat across from each other eating lunch. They had washed the sand off and changed clothes. She was now in a racerback purple tank top and denim shorts with flats. He was light weight dark blue t-shirt shirt with khakis shorts and sandals. There was a warm coastal breeze blew in a moving a one of her beach waves across her face. Steve reached across tucking the wave behind her ear. She smiled at him; as he rested his hand on her jaw in loving gesture. She fed him a piece of star fruit. Then she leaned across the table to kiss him. They pulled away with lazy smiles on their faces.<p>

"I can't believe it when we get back we can maybe move into our house" Evie said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried what we may walk into with Tony overseeing the renovations."Steve said

Evelyn reached across the table to squeeze his hand. She gave him a knowing smile; as he gave him a little smile.

"I'm not. Tasha will rein him in." Evelyn said taking bite of her meal as she finished.

Steve looked at Evelyn for a moment; letting her words sink in. He took a bite of his meal. He knew Natasha and Evelyn were very good friends and he also knew that they met through Phil but he had no clue as to how they became such good friends. They seemed to understand each other on level that only best friends knew that person.

"How did Tasha and you become such good friends? Is it because you were both spies?"

"No; it's not because we were both spies. You know when I was in DC working as spy. I met many female spies and agents. Most of us tolerate the other person. At the beginning Tasha only liked me because I was Phil's kid sister. It wasn't until we were on mission together for two months in Paris. It was my first mission. In those two months we grew from liking each other to best friends."

"Two months in Paris; you speak French?"Steve said contemplating what Evelyn just said. .

"Oui, Avez-vous?

"Oui ma belle femme"

"Je t'aime, mon sweet beau mari"

"Je t'aime" Evelyn said.

They leaned across the table and lock lips in passionate kiss. The lingering sweetness from the fruit was still on their lips. Steve hand reached up to cradle her head closer to his to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart breathless and rested their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath. Steve looked into her eyes as thought of his research of this island played in his mind. The pictures of the waterfall surrounded by tropical foliage were something that he could not wait for Evelyn to see.

"Are you up for hike?" Steve asked.

Evelyn pulled away and tilted her head in questioning manner as she picked up the plates from their lunch.

"Why?"

"I have surprise for you. But it a little bit of hike."

"Sure, just let me put this away."

* * *

><p>A little while later Evelyn and Steve were on the trail that led to the waterfall. Steve had his arm around her middle smiling as Evelyn pointed to wildlife in the forest. The round a bend in the trail that was when a gasp came from Evelyn as the waterfall came into view. It was tropical Eden. The waterfall had large pool of water that led to little streams which head to the ocean. Tropical flowers were dotting the outline the pool. The pictures did not do this paradise justice. Steve stood in shock taking in all the beauty. It was their personal Eden. Evelyn ran closer to the waterfall then turned in circles laughing before she jumped to Steve's arms. Steve caught her easily and kissed her hard capture her excitement. He pulled her ponytail out let her hair down. They pulled apart breathless resting their forehead against each other.<p>

"You never cease to amaze me" Evelyn said dreamily.

"I still amazed that you are mine"

Evelyn kissed him again softly. She pulled away and tilted her head looking at him questioningly. Steve hands travel down her back rest on the small of her back.

"Why would I not be yours?"

Steve kissed her forehead before leaning down and kissing her lip softly. One of his hands traveled to back of her head. She pressed her body closer to his so she could feel his toned muscles of his chest.

"It just seems too good to be true, Mrs. Rogers."

"I understand Steve"

Evelyn unhooked her legs from Steve's waist. She cuddled into his chest, resting her head near his heart. They stayed like that for while. Steve leaned down and kissed of her head. She turned her head and smiled up at him. She grabbed his arm with coy smile gracing her face as she pulled him along towards the waterfall. She took off her flat near the rock outcropping that lead to the waterfall. She sat them there the bent over to place her pack on the rock giving Steve an eyeful of her ass. He groaned as the blood flow rush to his manhood. He came up behind her molding his body against hers. He dropped his pack next to hers with one arm. His other hand wandered down her stomach. He slowly started to caress her stomach as he peppered kisses along her jaw and neck. He found the junction between her neck and shoulders the spot that made her scream his name. She moaned and shuddered as he kissed, sucked and nibbled at the spot, bringing a rush of heat to her sex. She broke out of his hold on her.

Evelyn started to walk gracefully along the rocks led to the waterfall. She turned to look back at him with come hither look on her face. Steve quickly took of his shoes leaving them on the rock. He quickly followed her. She went to nearly slip and fall Steve's arms quickly wrapped around her waist lifting her off the ground. Then he quickly walked the rest of the way to behind the waterfall. He sat her on the rock. She let her feet dangle in the water as Steve sat down behind her. They cuddled behind the water basking their Eden. Her head rested against in his chest. Steve rubbed her arms and kissed top of her head. Evelyn turned and kissed his jaw line.

"I never have seen anything as beautiful as this." Evelyn said as she rested her head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve tightened his hold on her middle as he moved his lips right next to her ear. He kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I have"

She tilted her head back to look at Steve's face; there was serious look on his face, so he was not messing with her.

"Oh really what?" Evelyn asked.

"You" Steve said.

Steve kissed her forehead after he said that. Evelyn rolled eyes at his cheesy thing to say.

"Steve I'm being serious"

Steve moved them so they were looking each other in the eyes. He took her hands in his, interlacing their fingers.

"So, am I; the sight of you waking up in my arms takes my breath away. There is a beautiful serenity to it all. The way your eyes light up when you smile is one the most beautiful sites I ever seen. I can't wait to see you grow with our child; growing more beautiful with each passing day."

Steve paused for a moment; taking in the site of Evelyn. She had shock look on her face and tears welling up in her eyes. She looked so at home in this tropical paradise. He lean over and kissed her softly.

"I know you told me I was too good to be true. But darling in honesty you are to me. I just keep thinking how I captured the heart of someone so beautiful on inside as well as the outside. If I didn't know better I would say God sent me angel to guide me and love me." Steve finished.

Evelyn reached over wrapping her hands around his neck. She locked eyes with his, leaning her forehead against his. Their lips touch in passionate love filled kiss. It was not demanding kiss but one that was to show how much they loved each other. Steve hands traveled to back of her head tangling in her hair. They pulled away breathless.

"I love you" Evelyn whispered let her head rest on his.

"I love you" Steve whispered back.

Evelyn looked into his baby blue eyes and started to get lost. She smiled and leaned back over and kissed him softly before she pulled away. Steve's left hand cup and rubbed her jaw line removing any traces of tears on her face.

"When I first saw you it was not intention to fall for you at all. My first thought was you where Phil's hero and handsome man. But the more I got to know the man behind the legend. I realized how much we wanted the same things. I know we had our moments during the Loki incident as much I as I hate it Tony was right we were following each other like lost puppies. I was falling for you throughout it all. With the lost of Phil you became my rock in raging tempest. You became my hero. All I have to do feel safe is look in your eyes. If I would fall I know you would catch me. And for that I love you forever"

Steve kissed her again only this time it was more lust and passion driving kiss. Their bodies started to move in sync with one another. His tongue dart out and caress her full bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips to allow him entry. Soon their tongues were battling to dominance. In heat of the moment Evelyn ended up on her back with Steve's hard muscular body blanketing her. His hands wander down her body in sensual caress. They broke the kiss for a moment to because they needed breathe which was at increase rate. Steve looked down at her; she had flush cheeks and swollen slight red lips. She eyes looked at him longingly for more. Steve fused their lips together again as Evelyn hands wonder down his tone chest, exploring all the ridges and panes of his muscles. She took her time to trace each abdominal muscle until she reached hemline of his shirt. They broke the kiss looking in each other eyes. Steve pulled away from her to shed his top making her bit her lip with pleasure and reach up to touch his chest in awe as she reached up Steve grasp the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head. His pupils dilated at sight of her dark blue lace unlined bra. He leaned down and kissed valley in-between her breast. Then he started to trail kisses up the left breast as his hand kneaded the twin. With his free hand he reached around to unhook her bra but found no closure. He pulled away with a slightly confuse look on his face. His eyes traveled to the valley of breast and small plastic clip that seem to hold her bra together. He gave her a boyish grin before Steve unhooked her bra. She shrugged the bra off her shoulders. She pushed on his shoulders. Once he was on his back she leaned over him giving him a coy smile; before she lowered her head and started to kiss his chest. Steve hands traveled to her head tangling in her hair. She started to move lower tracing each muscle with her tongue as her nails ran over his pecs. He groaned and growled showing his pleasure. Evelyn stopped at his shorts. She looked at him with coy smile as she unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts. She started to tug them down along with his boxers. Steve looked at her with questioning look trying figure out what she was up to. She lowered her head started to kiss her way down to proof of his desire. He groaned loudly as her lips met the head of his manhood. He pulled her on head up.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing that I don't want to do, Steve; nothing that has or will happen passes between us is wrong."

Evelyn and Steve locked eyes. She could see him processing her words. She knew in the world he grew up in sex was major taboo. He caressed her jawline before he leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"Now will you let me make love to you?" Evelyn asked.

Steve smiled at her removing his hands from her head and placed them to his side. They clenched as she started to lavish attention to his manhood. There was an overwhelming pleasure that Steve felt when his manhood entered wet warmth of her mouth. He fought every urge to thrust deeper into that welcoming warmth. He did not want to hurt or choke her. He groaned as she descended deeper. She started to bob back and forth. Causing him moan and groan it was becoming harder for him not to thrust deeper. She pulled away long enough to kiss the tip. Before, she stood up unbuttoning her shorts and slowly them off along with her dark blue lace tong. He groaned as sight of her body. She slowly lowered her body back into position and kissed the tip again before slowly bringing him back into her mouth. His hands traveled to her hair tangling them in her hair. Soon, she could feel him nearing completion. He started to pull at her head to get her away from his desire.

"Evelyn stop" Steve growled.

Evelyn pulled away for a moment with desire and love present in her eyes. Her eyes were hooded and her face was flushed with desire. Her hair was framing her face with sexy waves. Steve's hands pulled her up so her body blanketed his.

Steve fused his lips to hers in passionate kiss and demanding kiss. He pulled way and started to kiss his way to her earlobe taking in his mouth nibbling on it. She moaned and gasped as he did so. Her hands over their own accord traveled to base of his neck locking them in his hair. He slowly made his way down to breast taking one of her nipples into his mouth starting to suckle; causing her desire to reach a fever pitch. Evelyn started to attack his neck with kisses and love bits. He slowly pressed his desire into her core. She pulled away and threw her head back and moaned loudly. Soon, they were both groaning and moan. Her nails started to bite into his shoulders. She screamed out his name as she came across her peak. Steve could feel her body clench and relaxing around him. He groaned and started to move faster and harder. He leaned down to kiss her again as they both reached that pinnacle together.

Steve pulled away rest his head on her breast. Evelyn slowly wrapped her hands in his hair. There heart rates slowly came back to normal.

"Steve, you are amazing" Evelyn said drowsily.

Steve lifted his head and kissed her softly. Before, returning his head back to breast and kissing the valley of her breast. He pulled away slowly removing himself from her core causing her groan with lost. He rolled them so her head was rest on his chest and her body was wrapped in his protective embrace.

"So are you Mrs. Rogers." Steve said softly

Before, Steve kissed the top of her head. She let out a sleepily sigh as she cuddled closer to him.

"I love you" Evelyn whispered as she drifted off to sleep in warm sun.

"I love you" Steve said back to her.

Steve looked down and noticed she was now nearly completely asleep on his chest. He tried hard not to laugh. She looked so adorable cuddled up to him. Steve relaxed with his arm wrapped around his wife. They sleep for a time in their own Eden like Adam and Eve would have done.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later Evelyn and Steve were bathing in the pool of water fall. She wrapped in his arms. Steve had her legs wrapped around his hips. They were kissing each other softly. They were gentle moving with the water. They rest their forehead together. Evelyn unwrapped her legs from his hips. Steve's arms stay locked around the small of her back keeping her close. They were basking in their own Eden. Steve pulled away for moment and kissed her forehead. His eyes traveled to sun that were winking through the canopy.<p>

"It getting late we better start to head back." Steve stated.

Evelyn smiled at him and kissed him again softly on the lips then on his right cheek. Before, she swam to side of the pool by where their clothes were at. She pulled herself of the pool give Steve a perfect view of her buttocks. It caused the blood to rush back to his sex. He followed behind her quickly pulling on his boxer. She had her tong was bent over picking up her bra as Steve came over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He bent his head and kissed the pulse point on the left side of her neck. She turned in his arms and kiss met him in passionate kiss. She rested her forehead against his as the pulled away. They locked eyes saying love you without saying a word.

"Steve" Evelyn said in playful tone.

"It's not my fault your body is perfect and affects me darling"

"Steve behave and I will give you present when we get back"

"Is it like sexy little apron outfit you wore last night."

"You have to wait and see." Evelyn said coyly.

Steve gave her a boyish smirk before kissing her again softly. They pulled away and quickly dressed. Before, they head back to the rock where their shoes and packs were at. They slipped their shoes on their feet. Steve wrapped his arm around her middle pulling her closer to his side, until her head was cradled in his shoulder. Evelyn reached for pack but Steve reached across his body taking the pack from her. He swung his and her pack over his opposite shoulder. They slowly made their way out of their tropical Eden.

* * *

><p>They reached the beach that lead to the villa as the sun was setting in the sea. The sun was just sinking into the horizon. It was breathtaking; with hues of pink, oranges and purple looking clouds with crystal clear blue water of sea. Dolphins were jumping in and out of the sea. Evelyn's eyes started to fill with tears at the beauty of it all as she cuddled closer to Steve, nuzzling into his chest. Steve tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. He noticed a fall log and started to head over to it. They sat and watched the sunset in each other's arms.<p> 


End file.
